


Zen And The Art of Armor Maintenance

by ApellesMuse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApellesMuse/pseuds/ApellesMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapping, torture, invasive surgery, Tony Stark has been through it all. Unfortunately life isn't through throwing curve balls at him yet.</p>
<p>After an attack on SHIELD, he needs to deal with a new set of problems. At least he has the Avengers to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen And The Art of Armor Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> I know not very many people are reading this authors note. And I don't blame them. Obviously not you, nice person reading this. But I thought I'd put this right here. I AM trying to make this scientifically accurate as I can, allowing for some comic book physics/technology. So please if I make any mistakes let me know and I will try to fix them.

An odd looking machine dominated the room. Long tubes descended from the ceiling, each with nozzles spaced regularly down the sides, and a shower head above. It looked like a decontamination shower. Rose colored walls enclosed the whole assembly. A number pad by the door controlled access in and out. Five cameras and a dozen or more sensors recorded heat, humidity, rat farts and everything else that happened inside.

Tony was nose to nozzle deep in the machine. "Steve told us about the needles on the delivery system Dr Erskine used. Why the change?"

"Atomizing it and spreading it through the air is much more efficient. The subject will breath it in, and the Super Soldier changes will start from the inside. At the same time it will settle on the skin of the subject and be absorbed through the pores." Bruce grinned. "This is going to be used on a dog tomorrow."

"All that fur and it's not going to be a problem for the air born serum?"

"The dog will receive a shot before being put in the chamber. That will kick start the process." Tony and Bruce finished up their tour of the machine. Walking out the large double glass doors, all the better to see the experiment with.

"Well, Brucie. I'm impressed. This is what you've been doing with your time at Shield. I could've built you a better delivery system."

"Yes but we didn't need it to be able to shoot lasers."

"I'm wounded, Brucie. It would've been repulsors. Damn. Left my phone in there. I'll be right back."

Bruce turned away. Tony would be out in a second, then the tour would continue. This wasn't the only project he had been working on. He was very eager to show off all his new toys.

The doors behind him let out a hydraulic hiss as they closed.

" **Bruce! WHAT'S GOING ON?** " Tony leaned against the opposite side of the glass. Bruce could barely hear him it through it.

" **I DON'T KNOW. LET ME CHECK!** " Bruce walked over to the computer station. It was the only one that could control the functions of the chamber. The screen was blank and unresponsive. He looked up at Tony, only to see the red mist of the serum start to fill the chamber. " **TONY!** "

For his part the man in question pulled his shirt up over his face, exposing the bottom part of his arc reactor. " **BRUCE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!** " 

" **I CAN'T. THE SCREEN IS UNRESPONSIVE**." Bruce looked into Tony's eyes and saw the fear. Using the formula on a pair of rats had gone well enough, but it had the first time too. " **STAY CALM. I'M GOING TO GET HELP.** "

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me." Bruce was surprised the softer words made it through the glass at all. He could see the mist forming a red sheen on Tony's skin in a parody of his armor. 

Tony was compromised. The mist filled the small room. There was no way to get Tony out without exposing the entire base. 

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Tears escaped Tony's eyes, collecting the mist on the way down, making it look like Tony was crying blood. No, Bruce thought, he is crying blood. 

Breathing was becoming more difficult for the man behind the glass and Bruce felt his own chest tighten in sympathy. Watching his own accident played out again on someone he cared for, trusted. Behind his eyes the original one reminded him of the fear and desperation Tony must be feeling. 

The shirt had fallen from Tony's face, reveling a line of blood trickling out his nose. He moved his arm towards Bruce, only to have it smack against the glass. The glass was Hulk proof, Bruce knew, and Hulking out would do no good. It was a small wonder that he hadn't yet.

"Bruce." Tony's mouth formed his name but was to weak to penetrate the glass. Two accidents in one lifetime was more than enough. Bruce was going to abandon the Super Solider Serum. 

It had felt like forever before the fans kicked on, clearing the mist. Then the doors released, Tony's hand fell out as they passed. 

Despite his eyes being open, Tony was unresponsive as Bruce carried him to the infirmary. 


End file.
